Catching The Train
by SubwayBoss
Summary: Will has lost his place in Jhoto's Elite Four. He tries not to think about it, since he was always used to being famous...He needs some cheering up. So he travels to Unova with two friends, so that he can meet up with two old friends. Gay love; WillxIngo


Catching the Train  
[?] Shipping- Will (Johto Elite4) X Ingo (Subway Boss, Single/Multi Carts)  
(Note: I never watch the anime. These characters are more game-based than anime-based.)

Chapter One - Prologue

The air was cool. Save for the lights on the boat, the area around the boy was dim. His purple hair fell to just below his shoulders,  
resting on the reddish-purple suit that he wore. Around his waist was a black belt, and attached to it were three Pokéballs. It was silent,  
except for the voices and muttering on the boat. Will was sitting on the side of the boat, looking over at the marvelous, glowing city  
in the distance.  
"Nimbasa City..." He muttered to himself, and chuckled. His friend, Thomas, was going with his friend Ginger to the Battle Subway in  
Nimbasa City. He was going to challenge the Super Single Subway Boss, and collect another print (He had already gotten the prints  
of the Battle Tower, Castle, Arcade, Hall and Factory). The former Elite Four had decided to go with him to see his old childhood friends again.  
Will knew that there was no way Thomas would collect that print. He knew the Subway Bosses, Ingo and Emmet, very well; They were like  
brothers to him. He had even challenged Ingo once before but was easily beaten for being too confident. Thomas was far more confident than  
Will. Also, the Subway Bosses were extremely strong; Rumor has it that Emmet even beat the champion of the Unova region, Alder. And in  
multi-battles, Ingo and Emmet were the perfect team- Unbeatable.  
"Hey."  
Will tilted his head up, and saw a girl with long, dark brown hair. She had a pair of rectangular glasses over her eyes, and a pair of  
detachable cat-ears on her head, from the party happening inside the boat. An Espeon came running after her.  
"Oh, hey Ginger. What're you doing up here? The party dying down?" Will asked, and the girl smiled.  
"Yeah, we should be arriving in about six hours, so a lot of people are going to bed. What about you?"  
"Oh, no reason. Just letting the Xatu get some fresh air, really." The psychic-type trainer looked up into the sky, where two faint shadows of  
some bird pokémon were flying around. "And thinking."  
"Huh, about what?"  
"How much Thomas is in over his head. I swear, he's crazier than ever, that kid." Ginger chuckled as her Espeon, Charm, jumped up onto the  
rail beside Will. He pet her under the chin, prompting her to purr in delight.  
"Nah, he just needs to think a little more realistically. And don't call him a kid, he's almost the same age as you."  
"Hah. Yeah, but I'm still older, so I have the right to." Ginger sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever. But make sure you come get all your stuff ready before we arrive, or Thomas'll run off on us again."  
Will smiled and nodded, and Ginger turned around to walk in the direction that she had come from.

Will spent another twenty minutes looking up at the sky and his two Xatu playing, then called them down. They landed on the rail just as he  
hopped off of it, quietly squawking their strange cry and ruffling their wing feathers. The 'coats' their wings made when they wrapped themselves  
up shined in the dark; Thanks to a special cleaning product Will had used when bathing them especially for the trip.  
"Alright, love birds. Time to rest for a while." Will shot the red beams of light from two of the Pokéballs on his belt, and the two Xatu disappeared  
into their capsules. He started walking down the way that Ginger had earlier, thankful for the lights that lit the path. He pushed open a pair of doors,  
walked down the stairs, and started walking down the hall way. He could now properly hear the voices of the people who were partying, some  
shouting. Eventually, he stopped and turned to the right, pushing open his cabin door.

Inside were two beds, two nightstands with lamps, a window, and a few decorative pictures. Next to Will's bed were all of his bags neatly packed up; He  
liked to be organized ahead of time. In the bed on the right was a man a little older than Will that he didn't know; Will had to sleep in the cabin next to Thomas'  
and Ginger's, due to a lack of available cabins. The effeminate boy didn't mind though. The man sleeping in the bed was kind of cute, he reckoned. He quietly  
shuffled over to his bed, slipping off his tight trousers, and dumping them on the floor. He quickly jumped into bed, and shuddered at the comfortable feeling that  
ran down his spine as he lay his head down on the pillow. He smiled. His sore eyes welcomed the darkness of his eyelids as he thought to himself.  
_I wonder how tommorow will go? Will Ingo and Emmet recognize me? Yeah... They will. I may have gotten a different hairstyle done, and I won't be wearing_  
_my mask, but they'll recognize the suit._  
Before he could think about anything else, he lost consciousness and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
